Touch Me
by AlterEgoofyou
Summary: “What did you just say?” The Uchiha asked slightly annoyed.“Touch me, Sasuke kun.” The pink haired kunoichi replied with emerald orbs filled with need. Rated M for lemons


"Touch me."

Sasuke stared at his former teammate with a blank expression on his face at first, but then he cocked an eyebrow and eyed her confusingly.

"What did you just say?" The Uchiha asked slightly annoyed.

"Touch me, Sasuke kun." The pink haired kunoichi replied with emerald orbs filled with need.

"I don't think so." Sasuke said almost urgently.

Suddenly Sakura gripped the raven-haired ninja's hand into hers, and held it tightly.

"Please Sasuke kun." She replied almost begging him.

The Uchiha's face formed into a grimace as he stared at Sakura with anger. Raindrops fell from the jet-black tips of his hair onto his hardened face. Both of them had taken refuge in an old shanty located in the middle of the forest. Sasuke had been injured from a team of rogue ninja, and the pink haired kunoichi insisted on healing him.

Sakura brought his hand to her chest, and crept it towards her breasts. The Uchiha pulled back his calloused hand, and his face reddened in anger and in embarrassment.

"What are you doing?" He asked maliciously.

The Haruno bit her quivering lower lip, and tried her best to hold in her tears, but it was no use because her eyes began to water and become puffy.

" Sasuke kun, I…" The pink haired kunoichi's voice trailed off.

He pursed his lips, and sighed heavily. " Forget it, I'm not touching you Sakura."

The Haruno took in a shaky breath, and scratched the back of her head nervously. She looked at him in embarrassment, and turned her face away. The pink haired kunoichi couldn't take the rejection very well. She thought it was the perfect time to say something so daring towards him, but it ended up backfiring.

Sakura had been examining his chiseled chest, and after she wrapped several bandages around his upper torso, he had not once taken his eyes away from her, even after she finished. Maybe he had been a little bit interested in her? She imagined she had a glimmer of hope to rely on, but it was if he had taken her heart, and stuck a sharp kunai inside of it.

The Haruno was now swiping away her tears with lanky arms, and looked at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry Sasuke kun." She apologized so meekly. She felt like a child who had been just been scolded. " I just…" Her voice cracked as she continued to cry. She was on the verge of crying hysterically.

"Don't cry Sakura." Sasuke said, not even trying to comfort her.

"Sasuke kun, you just don't understand." Sakura replied almost angrily. " Do you know what it feels like to need someone so badly? Do you know what it feels like to want to be wanted by the person you're in love with? Do you know what it feels like waking up in the middle of night needing to be touched?"

The raven-haired ninja stared at her amusingly.

"Do you know how many times I've touched myself and wished it were you doing it to me Sasuke kun? Do you know how many times I've woken up from a dream, and wished you were by my side to heal my urges?"

Sasuke began to sweat involuntary, he felt a sensation run towards his lower body.

"Sasuke kun, I need you so much." Sakura whimpered seductively. " I wish you would give me a chance. " Sakura inhaled nervously. " I'll do anything for you Sasuke kun. _Anything."_

Sasuke couldn't help, but admit this was possibly the hottest thing anyone has ever told him. Of course, Karin had tried many of times trying to seduce him, but it always seemed to annoy the hell out of him.

Sakura emerald eyes were now cloudy, but still a little bit. Suddenly intrigued, Sasuke realized she had turned her own self on, after talking dirty him. The Uchiha smiled as a thought flickered inside his head. He wasn't the type of person to give in, but since he was about to he might as well do it with dignity.

"Okay Sakura." Sasuke said catching her off guard. "I'll touch you."

Sakura's eyed widened, and her breath hitched. _Did he just say?_

"But first you have to do something for me." He smiled sinisterly. " I want to watch you touch yourself first." He said naughtily.


End file.
